It is known to connect a transmission line with a laser diode via a transformer, but such transformer is adapted for transmission only up to about 600 MHz.
It is further known, for transmission of high frequencies up to about 860 MHz, to substitute a resistance instead of a coil or winding. However, this results in a damping of 4 dB which must be compensated for by about a 4 dB increase in high frequency power. Unfortunately, such higher power is associated with signal quality problems.